


【德哈】Shadow  and  Lights

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: ——爱情为何物？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【德哈】Shadow  and  Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 德哈合志《Destiny》参本文归档，作家X编辑。

[Part 0]  
——爱情为何物？  
哈利默然地盯着那龙飞凤舞的字，沉思了一番后，他提起笔。他坚信当自己给出一个他自认为完美的答案后，那人亦会踏过一切来到他身边，将正确的答案铺陈于他面前。

[Part 1]  
我早在数日前便知道那天会有一位新晋编辑来到，所以我特地起了个大早来欢迎这位可贵的稀客——毕竟距离上次那位对我忍无可忍的编辑摔门而去已经有两个月的时间。  
我靠在窗边望向那片清晨的雾气尽头，他和管家的身影很快映入我的眼帘。我不得不说除了年龄相仿，我们没有任何共同点了。瞧瞧他那副新人特有的模样，搭配上那乱成一团的头发真的是不能再可笑了。  
但我竟说不出更多讥讽的话了。可能是那天的我有着格外的好心情。  
——德拉科·马尔福

空气中弥漫着浓重的雾气，秋日的阳光竟无法一时穿透它。哈利伸出手轻轻摩挲自己的外套，掌心中便迎来一片潮湿。  
进入空旷得有些冷清的宅邸中后，带路的管家让哈利在客厅中稍加等待，便上楼叫那位作家——德拉科·马尔福。很快楼梯上传来慵懒的脚步声。哈利抬头，毫无防备地撞入一片淡然的灰蓝。  
于是猛然间的，哈利想起在一篇采访中，那位访谈者是这么描写这位文笔犀利、针砭时弊又备受争议的作家的：

——他看上去年轻极了。在我的想象中，这位从不在公开场合露面的拥有着任凭谁都模仿不出来的文笔的作家应该是一位中年人，而非眼前这位二十来岁的年轻人。  
——他无疑是阴郁的。他人又高又瘦，皮肤过度苍白。他坐在轮椅中，双腿上盖着素色毛毯。他的脸色和身体状况一样不容乐观。  
——于是比他年长不少的我小心翼翼地开口与他交谈，但出乎意料的，他十分健谈，但他语气中有着怎么都掩盖不住的高傲。那一针见血的批判和辛辣老练的讽刺让我几乎无法把话题进行下去。  
……  
可是眼前并没有轮椅和毛毯，其他的描述都与这位金发的作家相符。他朝哈利露出一个有些虚假的笑容，询问他是否就是和他合作的出版社的编辑。哈利极力忽略那种过分尖锐的探究目光，作出了肯定回答。  
“我让人给你收拾一间房出来。工作从明天开始，你今天好好休息。”  
手中一空，行李箱已经被侍从接去。哈利定定神，说：“我想我们今天就可以——”  
“我还没动笔。”德拉科好笑地看着楼下这位过分心急的编辑。  
听到这句话的那一刻，哈利终于明白为何有同事在得知他要去马尔福庄园时会对下达这个命令的上司提出反对意见了。他气呼呼地瞪了这位患有重度拖延症的作家一眼，跟着管家去房间，把一脸假笑的德拉科丢在了身后。  
临时安排出的房间也是十分舒适的。哈利制止了想要清空书架的管家，“请问这些是马尔福先生的作品吗？”等得到肯定的回答后他道：“您放着吧，正巧我也想拜读一番。”  
他翻开一本崭新的书，秉持着一位编辑应有的职业操守认真地读了过去。才翻了十几页，他的目光就被牢牢粘在了书页上。那本书的主角是一位有着失败婚姻的女性，作者通过她最终在人生的婚姻这场战役中悲惨落败后精神失常进了疯人院这一事，深刻地阐述了他对婚姻和参与其中的两方的见解。  
又是一本书，其中的哀伤逆流成河，几乎将他淹没。读者会在这片无尽的深海中迷茫地游向不知在何方的灯塔，寻求最终的慰藉和救赎。还有一本封面全黑的书，其中的绝望如同被卸下铁丝的杂草般恣意生长，瞬间变为一片悲哀的原野。  
如此残忍的文笔，带着深沉的忧郁和鄙薄，猛然刺入现实，将其撕成碎片捧到你面前，告诉你这个世界是多么值得同情和怜悯。  
哈利觉得自己几乎喘不过气来。那些文字仿佛变成了藤蔓，它们疯狂地朝他的心脏扑去紧紧纠缠，直到挤压得一滴血都流不出来。当哈利硬生生地从书页中拔出目光时，他四肢冰凉，满头冷汗，如同去绝望的深渊边缘走了一遭。  
哈利迅速地将那些作品整齐地摆回书架。迎着窗外愈发明媚的秋阳，哈利坐到书桌前，准备在自己的笔记中写点什么。  
于是他这么写道：  
——作家这个职业有一令人望尘莫及的优势，他们可以肆意挖掘人性的深处内涵，把最无法反驳的事实呈现在读者面前。德拉科·马尔福从某一方面来说无疑是一位杰出的作家。但我不得不说他的作品中缺少一些东西。  
……

次日哈利下楼时，德拉科已经在客厅里创作。作家有些病恹恹地缩在沙发中，断断续续地念出剧本的台词。管家跟着他的速度把台词都用打字机打到纸张上，一时有些冷清的人声和机械的金属敲击声回荡在空旷的客厅中。  
哈利朝两人点点头，坐在一边看起书来。也不知过了多长时间，昏昏欲睡的哈利突然被德拉科倏地拔高的声调给拉回了神志。他看着已经站起来在客厅中来回踱步的仿佛受了精神刺激的德拉科，发现他本来黯淡的灰色瞳孔猛地大放异彩，有什么情绪要喷薄而出。  
“舞台说明：下起大雨但火还是在熊熊燃烧——不，这里的愤怒和绝望还要描述得更到位一些！要不这么写……”德拉科喋喋不休地说着，他已经完全把自己代入那位不幸的主角中了，而这份不幸让他兴奋不已。  
那一幕的创作眨眼间到了尾声，最后一句是主人公彼此深入灵魂的表白。他们已经遭受了太多的苦难，哈利认为他们值得收获一份永恒的爱情。他看向德拉科，但作家却在这最后一句台词面前踌躇了。他瞪着那双被犹豫填满的眼睛，脸上流露出深切的疑惑和不解，“这里是不是应该写‘我爱你’？”  
他沉思着，也没有责备不给予回答的管家。最后他一锤定音，“写‘我爱你’。”  
那句轻轻的话语立刻氤氲在偌大的厅堂中了，德拉科又呢喃着重复了一遍台词，他的尾音和终结的敲击声碎在了阳光里。

次日哈利醒来时，他感觉此刻的他正面临着人生最尴尬的场合。他看着那位饶有趣味地翻着自己手记的人，大呼小叫着从床上一跃而起，扑上去劈手夺过德拉科手中的本子，动作一气呵成。哈利迎上对方戏谑的目光，心想此刻的自己一定在脸红。  
“你怎么敢不经过我的同意就看我的私人物品！”哈利又羞又恼地瞪着德拉科。  
德拉科还维持着捧书的动作，他眯了眯眼睛，似乎在因为哈利如此丰富的反应而感到愉悦。“早安，波特。”他拖长声调，“好奇心是一位作家应该时刻拥有的……”  
“好奇心不是用在这方面的。”哈利打断他，威胁地挥了下拳头。他清了清嗓子，“你——看了多少？”他瞄了德拉科一眼，发现对方脸上的笑容越来越大。  
“全部。”  
哈利闻言气得差点扑上去掐死德拉科。他脸上一阵红一阵白，最终他无奈地把笔记放在床头柜上，然后双手抱头认命地听那位职业讽刺家滔滔不绝地念叨他的笔记内容。他一会儿被比喻成一个关心一切琐事的妻子，一会儿又被说文笔不能再糟糕。当说到他的情史时，哈利忍不住了。  
“住口，马尔福！”  
“——金妮·韦斯莱，你的前女友？”德拉科平静地问道，眼底的好奇如何都掩饰不住。  
哈利嘟囔一句，还是点点头。接着他又迎来了预料中的追问，“为什么？”  
“因为那不是爱。”  
于是金发的年轻作家又变了神情，他变得疑惑了。但他很快对面部作出了调整，“那最后一个问题。”他示意哈利翻到最新那一页，“姑且不说你那惨不忍睹的文笔。我看见了你最我的作品的理解，你说我的作品中少了点什么。”德拉科扬起下巴。  
“而我想知道。”他的语气带着不用拒绝的意味。  
哈利简短地说完就沉默了，他看见德拉科的眼中先是闪过一丝欣喜，接着是被戳穿的不甘。空气很安静，只有金色的粉尘在其中漂浮。就在哈利鼓起勇气想找点别的话题时，德拉科转身打开房门。  
“你很聪明，波特。”他朗声说，语气风淡云轻。  
“虽然你手记中的那些灵感片段没有任何优点可言——”他又看见编辑露出不悦的表情，“但我不得不说，我体会到了温柔。”  
说完他干脆地关上门，把一切隔绝出了哈利的世界。

[Part 2]  
波特那时候的神色很认真。我是不是没说过他有一双非常美丽的绿色眼睛？我着实喜欢那其中的光影。其中跃动的光芒和窗外的秋阳如出一辙。但这并非重点，当时的我只是迫切地想要证明哈利·波特就是那个了解我的人。  
然后他说，我的作品中，没有爱。  
——德拉科·马尔福

哈利转眼间已经在宅邸里住了半个月，天气也完全进入了深秋。由于某人灵感来时写几十页都不是问题，灵感去时又几天连笔都不动一下，哈利的工作也断断续续毫无连续性。所以某天德拉科询问编辑的去向时，得到的回答是哈利在楼顶露台摆弄花草。  
德拉科走上自己许久没去的花园露台后只感觉到一阵陌生。他沉默着看着不远处在认真除草的哈利，他显然不是刚开始打理花园，向上卷了几圈的白衬衫袖口处沾了点泥土。  
哈利回过头来时，德拉科有瞬间的愣神。哈利看上去有着极高的兴致，他朝德拉科笑了一下便又埋头浇水。德拉科抿着唇走到他身边盯着他的发旋，“编辑先生怎么开始打理园子了？”  
哈利翻了个白眼，“我这叫享受生活。”他又上下打量了一下德拉科，从他那有些病态的脸到瘦削的肩膀。“马尔福你别天天一副这样的表情，这样的你让我感到不近人情。”  
这句话反而让德拉科愣住了，他哑然地看着哈利忙上忙下，半天冷哼一声，准备离开阳台进屋。但哈利叫住德拉科，“秋日的天气这么好，不出门走走吗？”  
“我讨厌秋天。”德拉科干脆地回答。  
边上的林子里有一汪湖，澄澈的湖水倒映着天空的碧蓝，也有一份绿意荡漾其中。暖光投射其中碎成万花筒，折射出缱绻温柔。  
德拉科一路被哈利推着前进，他嘴里还在不停地说着什么“波特你这是浪费我宝贵的时间”。哈利充耳不闻，他已经完全沉浸在这片秋色之中了。  
“要我说，马尔福你要是多亲近大自然，说不定能写出更——”哈利努力寻找恰当的措辞，“温和的作品。”  
只见对方一脸不屑，“温和？波特你怕不是在开玩笑。”德拉科瞥了哈利一眼，“第一，我没有那个闲工夫。第二，波特你真的了解这个行业？创作无疑是艰苦的，前方有超越了你而领先的人，后方也有无数叫嚣着想要拉你下来的人。这种时候贸然改变自己有何意义？”  
哈利没想到自己的一面之词可以引来如此的反驳。他当然清楚德拉科所说的每一点，成功的作品如同秋日，是绚烂的但终究是季节性的。擅自改变自己的作家只会让自己的作品永远淹没在文坛的汪洋大海之中。但哈利觉得，若能将这个急功近利的文坛看得无足轻重一些，某些作家或许会创造出更好的作品。  
而德拉科·马尔福并非前面提到的那种人。他受到的桎梏是别的层面上的，所以才会写不出那种既可以说是简单又可以说是复杂的感情——比如爱——罢了。残忍点说，他的人格似乎有所缺陷，所以造就了现在每一部作品都写得力透纸背、用冰冷漠然、犀利残忍的目光去审视人世的他。  
——但哈利坚信他身边的作家本应去拥抱这个世界独有的温柔。  
哈利苦恼地不说话了，因为他完全不知道怎么把话题继续下去。他们无言地走过湖边，驻足看孤零零的水鸟飞过。最后这场散步以德拉科双手摘下粘在哈利头发上的一片枫叶作为结尾。  
“波特，回去吧。”

自那次散步以后德拉科再也没出过门，他有时一整天都把自己关在楼上的房间里，一日三餐都是由管家送上去。但显然他的灵感并未枯竭，哈利也整理了不少书稿。哈利看着那依旧尖刻的文风，想象了一下德拉科一脸柔情地写作景象，结果自然是无法想象。  
闲来无事的哈利今天又像德拉科所说的“关心一切琐事的女子”一般开始和佣人们一起大扫除。他拿着清扫工具走进一间房间，从装潢来看，这间房间应该属于一位优雅的女性。哈利在清理一个书柜时，失手弄掉了几本书，它们掉落在地时扬起浓重的灰尘。  
有一本纸页都泛黄的手写笔记吸引了哈利。他小心翻动那些脆弱的纸页，很快就被上面的故事所吸引。那是一个虚构的魔法世界，在这个有着飞天扫帚、魔杖等神奇事物的世界，人人各得其所。  
哈利看得出这个故事出自一个孩子的手笔，他读得出他天真的幻想和无尽的柔情。窗外已经是飘着小雨的寒冬，没有升起炉火的房间冷冰冰的，但哈利的心间已经充盈着温暖。  
“波特？”  
哈利无措地对上德拉科的目光，他不明白为什么面前人的声音骤降了温度，“把它给我，波特。”德拉科冷冷地道。  
“这是你写的故事？真的很棒，我读到了……”  
“只是过去的垃圾而已。”德拉科露出讥讽的笑容，直截了当地打断哈利，“我只是没时间清理而已。”  
哈利闻言后他只觉得刚刚的那些话哪怕一句他都不能苟同，“我真是好奇到底是发生了什么才会把过去的你变成如此。”他发现德拉科本来惨淡的脸色现在一丝血色都没有了，“我承认你是一个有个性的作家，马尔福。但你的作品被那种消极的情绪围困住了。”他冷静地道，“你的作品上升不到人性的积极面。”  
“闭嘴，波特。”  
“这样的作品，永远没有灵魂！”哈利冷笑着说，“你不懂爱和人性的柔情。那才是人最应该宝贵的东西，它让我们生而为人。但你却舍弃它们，让它们烂在角落里。”  
“既然你看见了我的缺陷，也不能容忍它们，我想你也不适合继续当我的编辑了。”德拉科沉默半晌挤出这么一句。  
面对如此的逐客令，哈利冷哼一声，“同感。”  
说完他大步流星地走上前撞了一下德拉科的肩膀，把那本陈旧的本子塞进他的怀里。有几张脆弱的纸页直接从里面飘了出来。下楼时他把楼梯踩得嘎嘎响。他甚至连行李都懒得收拾，带上随身物品就干脆利落地出了门。  
管家听到沉重的关门声，从房间里探出头来。“少爷，波特先生这是被您气走了？”  
德拉科咕哝一声，很显然他对“气走”这个用词很不满。他坐到炉火前的沙发上，努力把自己缩进柔软的靠垫中，发出一声叹息。他压下心底不断上泛的失落，闭上眼睛承认道：“是啊，我还是把他气走了。”  
[Part 3]  
波特离开后几分钟雨就下大了。宅子远在郊外，最近的车站都在一公里开外。管家告诉我波特连伞都没拿，而且他方向感极差。管家一去又是半小时，而我在这段时间里备受煎熬。  
我不断回忆着之前的一幕幕，突然就不安起来。哦，当时产生这种情绪的我自然是又恼又怒的。我实在不想承认我在担心波特。  
但我还是魔怔地拿上伞出了门，目的是为了挽留一个人。  
——德拉科·马尔福

出门二十分钟后哈利就有些后悔。下雨的冬日最为冷清，他抱着胳膊在去公路的林子里走了这么久，终是失去了方向感。他瞅瞅越下越大的雨，担心着是否会有雷电天气。最后他找了棵树叶茂密的树，尽量往背雨的地方站。  
雨水的凉意浸透了他的外套和身体，哈利看着林子深处浓重的灰色，不禁想起德拉科眼中的那份阴郁情绪。他又开始自责自己的冲动。  
叶片上滚下的豆大雨珠直直落进哈利的衣领里，哈利猛地一激灵，又被突然传来的大吼给吓得跳起来。  
只见德拉科狼狈地撑着一把伞小跑过来，步履有些踉跄。哈利有点不敢看德拉科的脸色，于是他一直盯着德拉科的皮鞋看，那上面沾了落叶和泥土。  
两人都默契地一言不发。等德拉科的喘息都平息了，哈利才慢慢抬头，小心地观察着德拉科黑到极致的脸。对方的头发都湿漉漉地黏在额前，雨水混合着汗流进衣领。  
想都不用想，他一定冻坏了。哈利支支吾吾地问德拉科冷不冷，却被一句话堵了回来。  
“真有你的，波特。”  
哈利尴尬地用鞋子碾着脚下的枯枝败叶，他清楚地听出德拉科声音里的颤抖，“所以你还是要走吗？”挽留的话到嘴边又变了味，“那我送你到公路。”  
“我知道你给我留了一个选择。”  
德拉科顿了顿，嘴角往上弯了一点，“下不为例，波特。”  
回到家中的那一刻，女仆急急地冲上来，看着浑身湿透的德拉科不断唠叨自己的关怀之意，“少爷您这样要旧病复发的！”  
哈利疑惑地看着德拉科，对方冷哼一声，无言地扯过管家手中的毛巾，一边擦拭自己的头发一边离去了。管家歉意的笑容反而让哈利不安，他说了句晚安便也把自己关进房间。  
那天的擅自出门真的让德拉科的身体出了问题，因为哈利整整一周没有见过他出过房间。有时他会看见侍从端着热水和毛巾上下楼，那种忙碌让哈利莫名感到焦躁。  
终于在一日他拦住要上楼的管家，询问自己能不能帮上忙。  
管家犹豫了一番，才把手里的药水递过去，“如果可以的话能让少爷把这个喝了吗？他的脾气真的倔强得过分，要是不按时服药他的病情又要加重了。”  
哈利压下心中的焦灼，他赶忙接过托盘走上楼。  
德拉科的房间里其实很温暖，炉火都生了起来。哈利走过两个水都冰凉的脸盆，把托盘放在床头柜上，低声叫德拉科的名字。  
过了老半天，床上厚厚的被褥才翻动了一下，德拉科把头探出来。哈利看着他心中一紧，那明显的黑眼圈和发青的嘴唇实在让人担忧。“喝药吧，马尔福。他们都很担心你。”  
德拉科慢慢坐起身，他接过哈利递过来的被子把药水一饮而尽。他的身体剧烈地颤抖了一番，仿佛他刚刚喝下的是硫酸。他又缩回被窝里不再说话了。  
哈利纠结了几秒，还是坐到了一边的扶手椅上，“马尔福你要是有需要就叫我吧。”  
“这是什么？编辑对作者的关怀？”  
“你非要这么想我也没办法。”哈利耸耸肩，觉得他根本没法和德拉科正常交流。  
“圣人波特。”德拉科嗤笑道，不再做声了。  
哈利在半夜中被窗户发出的声音惊醒。他睡眼惺忪地瞄了眼被风雪吹得乱叫的窗户，揉揉酸疼的脖颈正要换个姿势睡，就被突然出现的声响吓了一跳。他立刻睡意全无，疾步走到德拉科床边，发现他正痛苦地蜷缩着呻吟。  
哈利被那种痛不欲生的模样给吓到，他赶忙去叫管家。后者急匆匆地端了热水上来，把毛巾打湿敷在德拉科的膝盖上。  
哈利颤抖着把手压在毛巾上，他只知道德拉科的双腿在折磨他，而他什么都做不了。  
正这么想着，德拉科又痛苦地喊叫起来。他想伸出手去抱自己的双膝，哆哆嗦嗦仿佛丢了魂魄。哈利连忙用自己的最大力气压住病人——他差点被德拉科给掀翻了。哈利觉得现在的自己面对的是一个毒瘾发作的吸毒者。  
不能抓自己的腿，德拉科的手就死死攥住了哈利的手腕。阵痛结束后那吓人的力道才消失，哈利觉得自己的手腕上的青紫要好几天才能完全消去。回想德拉科那眦目欲裂的样子，哈利打了个寒噤。  
突然他听见德拉科道：“我以前要是实在忍不住，我就会咬住我的手臂。”  
他的声音哑到分辨不出什么词语，哈利听清后半天找不到什么合适的话语去回应，“要不是你那天出门找我……”  
“不是你的错，波特。我十几岁就烙下病根了。”德拉科闷闷地说，还是没松开握住哈利手腕的手。  
哈利张张嘴，他转身拧了把毛巾去给德拉科擦汗。德拉科感受着脸上轻柔的触感，觉得心底泛起一种难以言述的痒意。  
他突然问道：“波特，假如我们是爱人，现在的我们会做些什么？”  
“你说什么？”施加在德拉科脸上的力度骤然加大，哈利一脸不可置信地问道。  
德拉科痛得伸手去捉哈利的手腕，“我是说假如！”  
“没有假如！”哈利没好气地道，心底咚咚乱跳。他思索了一会儿，然后对上德拉科探寻的目光，说了一种最正常的可能情况：“我想我会在你发病的时候握住你的手，不断地告诉你‘没事的’。”  
他说完就不好意思了。德拉科不管不顾地继续问道：“那你会在我睡着的时候亲吻我吗？”  
“我想——如果我们是恋人的话……”哈利别开头，“我会的。”  
德拉科转过头，目不转睛地盯着床挂的顶端，不知在想些什么，“波特你不要想太多，我只是在尝试去理解你上次说的那番话。”  
哈利不明所以地点点头，任由德拉科握着他的手。几分钟后，一直在思索的德拉科猛地从床上坐起身，吓得哈利以为他又发病了，他赶忙凑上前，却被毫无防备地吻住。德拉科的唇冰冰凉的，带着冬日特有的冰雪味道。  
德拉科端详着哈利呆滞的表情，很紧张地问道：“那这可以称作是爱情吗？”  
哈利震惊地摸着自己的唇，哭笑不得，也不知说什么好。他拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“你这是……”  
他卖关子地打住话头，紧紧盯着德拉科。等到对方都开始心里发毛后，哈利才一字一顿地说下去。  
“性、骚、扰。”  
下一秒他就撇下德拉科摔门而去。

[Part 4]  
波特先生您居然想了解德拉科少爷的过去吗？真是让我吃惊。不过既然你执意如此，那么请先进来坐吧。  
啊，这件事到底从哪里说起比较好呢？  
少爷的童年绝对不是幸福的，准确来说是后半段不幸福。看来您很惊讶，但就是如此。  
纳西莎·马尔福夫人是少爷生命中不可或缺的存在。因为父亲长期在外工作，所以少爷的童年都是夫人陪伴的。  
夫人是一位高雅而温柔的女性，他教会少爷很多。但谁知道她会因为车祸去世呢？  
听说她是为了保护坐在他身边的少爷而受了致命伤，而受伤的少爷背着奄奄一息的她在飘雪的夜里在没有人经过的公路上走了好几个小时。他们是在次日清晨在路边被发现的，而夫人也回天乏术了。少爷的腿病也是在那个雪夜找上门来的，每到冬天都会折磨少爷。  
面对如此的情况，贝拉特里克斯夫人先将少爷接到自己的家中住。现在想想我就应该在当时坚决反对这一决定，因为她完全就是一个疯女人。我完全不知道她对少爷做了什么，那期间的少爷就像是一个没有灵魂的人。您读过少爷的作品是吗？有一本中所写的拥有着失败婚姻、最终精神错乱的女子的原型就是贝拉特里克斯夫人。  
因为受到了摧残，少爷已经几乎和外界断了联系了，所以才需要您特地来这里工作。他的作品有很大一部分是虚构的，完全出自他对这个世界的猜疑。您也发现了，少爷根本不会写关于爱的作品，当内容迫不得已需要和这个字眼相关时，他总是一笔带过。虽然很可笑，但少爷就是如此一个人。  
少爷成年后他就坚决地回到了这里，而父亲对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，每个月定期寄来费用。少爷通过写作来宣泄几年来积累的阴暗压力，而受到世人瞩目是我们都没有预料到的。少爷也明白他的作品中缺少一些积极的东西，但却从未有人指正他。您无疑是了解他的人，少爷真的非常珍惜您。  
您看上去很难过，但千万不要在少爷面前流露出来，他的自尊心比谁都要强。但我很欣慰的是，他在为您改变。您可能还没意识到，但自从您来到以后，少爷的性格已经开朗了不少。  
我觉得您对于少爷来说也是他生命中不可或缺的存在。  
——管家

管家离去后，哈利还端着没有喝过的红茶愣神，他的镜片被热气给晕得模糊不清。他的思绪飞往那个雪夜，幻想着一个十几岁的孩子背着奄奄一息的母亲在风雪中艰难地行走，最终体力不支倒在了路边。之后他每年都要经历几次刻骨铭心的痛楚，时刻提醒他的不幸。  
哈利经过那次交谈后，也重新审视了一番自己。他觉得自己可能需要和德拉科再谈谈，但是当他推门走进房间时，德拉科那种被抓了个正着的表情着实让他惊讶。  
“波特，我想你至少应该学会敲门！”  
哈利看着德拉科，他坐在轮椅里面，腿上盖着素色毛毯——他现在走路都是很困难的。哈利抱歉地点点头，却被德拉科胳膊下的东西吸引了目光，“哦，你居然……”  
德拉科的脸都僵硬了。他怎么都不想说自己居然会重新开始写那个他没写完的魔法世界的故事，刚刚波特走进来的时候他差点把羽毛笔给折断在书页里面。  
哈利舒心地笑了，这是他第一次笑得如此坦然。“如果可以的话，我能当那个读者吗？”  
德拉科想起自己写第一章的时候拿给母亲看，她也是笑着问自己能不能当第一个读者。德拉科装作很为难的样子，“我准备重写，我会加入很多的新内容。”  
“那我等着。”哈利眉眼弯弯。  
他看见金色的阳光偷偷钻进了他碧绿的眼底，碎成一片波光。那是他渴望的光芒。

德拉科笔下的主人公有着黑色的乱发、祖母绿色的眼瞳和一道赐予他不凡人生的伤疤。由于一时无法摆脱原来的写作习惯，德拉科还是用寥寥数笔给他定下了一个有着悲剧气息的童年。哈利看后咂咂嘴，“马尔福你要是在不给个转折，主人公很快就没救了。”  
德拉科虽然万分不情愿，还是艰难地放过了主人公，用自己手中的羽毛笔把他送进了霍格沃兹魔法学校。  
“唔……加入幽灵这种角色如何？我觉得学校里应该多增添一点施了魔法的东西，比如楼梯、窗户……”哈利捧着手稿这么道。而每次德拉科的眉毛都要扬到天上去，很明显地流露出他对哈利的指手画脚的不满。  
德拉科写写停停，他挫败地发现现在的自己还完全没法驾驭幼时的写作风格，他开始挑着重要的灵感片段写，其他的衔接部分在后期才会加上。在这期间，哈利都在充当那位读者，就算是只有一页的羊皮纸他都能来来回回认真读上好几遍。  
“说句实话，我觉得你写的那个死对头最有神。”哈利歪歪头道。  
德拉科避开哈利的视线，他不敢说他把自己代入他创作的角色中了。  
“呃，所以死对头真的很喜欢找麻烦。”  
“你就只能看出他在找麻烦？”  
“那倒不是。”哈利摸着下巴若有所思，“他应该是想引起他人的注意，然而方式很别扭，应该是有什么想要表达但是由于胆小又不敢罢了。”  
德拉科没说话，又听得哈利严肃地问道：“他喜欢主人公？”  
作家把写废的纸丢到旁边，“想太多了，波特。”  
但是诸如此类的对话还是常常出现，“这简直就是马尔福式浪漫。”哈利拿腔拿调地说，“纸鹤传情。”  
德拉科气急败坏地抢回羊皮纸，脸上泛起可疑的红，“我猜到你下句话又要说‘他是真的喜欢主人公’了。”  
“真是聪明，马尔福。”哈利轻松而愉悦地说道，躲开德拉科不安分的拳头，“但我尤为喜欢那句：爱是世界上最强大的魔法。”  
德拉科愣了许久，才道：“那是我母亲说的，并不是我。”  
“你若直截了当地问我爱是什么，我也解释不清。无论是诗人、音乐家还是画家，他们所做的都是把爱这种无形的东西变成一种我们可以轻松理解或是看见的东西，而你母亲的比喻真的很得当。”哈利叹道，“而我相信在这个故事中，主人公总会意识到他身上到底拥有着多么强大而美好的力量。这会拯救很多人，包括他自己。”  
对话中断了几分钟，德拉科突然把笔一丢，慢慢从轮椅上站起。他看见哈利张大了嘴巴，不耐烦地打住对方的话头，“不发病的时候我还是能正常走动的，只不过时间长了膝盖会疼。”  
说罢他走近哈利，不由分说拉起他的手。哈利等到他把自己拗成华尔兹女方的姿势后才幽幽开口：“马尔福，我再给你一次机会，不然我直接给你一拳然后把你关起来。”  
“灵感来源于实践。”作家说得冠冕堂皇，还朝哈利挑衅地扬起眉毛，“我要写圣诞舞会的片段了，所以波特，好好配合我。”  
哈利十分后悔在几天前说起舞会情节，这直接导致的后果就是他现在和德拉科·马尔福在一间房间里，配合着老唱片的音乐旋律，悠悠迈着舞步。  
自从开始跳舞后德拉科只字未发，只有他有序的步伐和有力的手臂在告诉哈利他是投入的。哈利微微低头盯着对方的下颚线条和锁骨，在脑海中想象着此刻德拉科的表情。调侃的？戏谑的？揶揄的？  
空气变得更安静了，音乐声中竟然混合进了两人的吐息。哈利感受着手中细腻微凉的触感，抬起眼皮偷偷打量着德拉科在光影中淡然的面孔。  
那一刻哈利突然感到自己的内心深处是有某种他不敢一语道破的情感所在的。这一细微的波动让他有些慌神，恍惚间他便踩到了德拉科的脚。  
两人赶忙去维持身体的平衡，但还是双双倒进了沙发里。哈利手忙脚乱地扒开还扣在他腰上的手站起身，恶狠狠地剜了德拉科一眼，“灵感找到了就继续去写吧。”他用手指蹭了蹭自己的脸颊，其上过高的温度让他心浮气躁。  
德拉科刚要说些什么，管家探身进来递过一封信。哈利拆开看了看，眉头紧锁。“我可能需要离开一阵子，回趟家。”他简明扼要地说。  
发觉对方一直在细细观察自己的面部表情，德拉科装作漫不经心的模样，“那就回去吧，反正你还要回来的，不是吗？”  
哈利看着他不耿直的样子笑出声，“是啊，我想我很快就能回来。”他认真地承诺道。  
庄园的门再次被敲响时，已经是在哈利离开两周后了。德拉科冷冷地瞥了一眼那个陌生面孔一眼，“波特呢？”  
“波特编辑的话他回家……”  
“这个我知道。”  
那个人被打断了也不恼，只是挤出几分干笑，“或许是找个好姑娘结婚呢。”说着他吃吃地笑起来。  
德拉科移开目光，把又一张写废的纸揉成一团丢进了满当当的废纸篓。他苦恼地抓抓头发低头不语，把焦虑压回心底。他发现自己居然忘记问波特要个地址，现在最简单的联系方式也没有了。

[Part 5]  
一月份的时候我的腿疼得更加厉害，我几乎挤不出什么时间继续创作，每天缩在轮椅里面像具泡在福尔马林里面的没有生气的尸体。没有波特在身边我一丝灵感都没有，写某些残忍的片段倒是更加得心应手。  
主人公被我用笔夺走了最后的亲人，而那个死对头和他走上了歧路。有时我的内心会泛起各种恶意的想法，我倒是希望他们永远不会被救赎，去变为被碾成碎片的枯叶，或是变为被火舌烧得变黑的花瓣。  
回头看这些因为奇怪心浮气躁而产生的稿子，我发现我还是没有任何长进。确切点说，我似乎在和波特赌气。他不在，那些奇奇怪怪的念头像是脱离铁丝的杂草一瞬间又冒了出来，经久不息。  
——德拉科·马尔福

德拉科收到哈利的信已经是两个月以后的事了。他急急拆开读了好几遍，最让他气恼的是哈利没有写寄信地址，好像是防备德拉科回信或是去找他似的。

德拉科·马尔福：  
嘿，马尔福，近来安好？春天也来了，我相信你的腿病也一定在好转。有空的话出去走走，或许你可以尝试着去接受更为专业的治疗。作为一个作家，没有健康的身体怎么行？  
我一时真的没法离开家乡。我想了老半天也只能给你写信了。  
我想你可能会责备我不写寄信地址，但是原谅我，我只是想证实一些事情。很快我们就会再见面的。但是想想我好一段日子看不了你的文章了，有些小遗憾。  
……  
哈利·波特

德拉科看完信后愣愣地坐在轮椅里一言不发。据管家回忆，那天他走过客厅时，少爷突然像打了鸡血一样从轮椅里跳了起来，大叫着说要继续给杂志社投稿。  
他不是一个看见诱惑就会扑上去的肤浅之人，他这次尊重波特的选择。但他决定把故事刊登到知名度较高的杂志或者报刊上，或许波特就能因此看到，然后寄来下一封信。  
他就是疯了。  
他起了新的笔名，把目前为止所有的成稿寄给了那家杂志社。等待回复的那段时间里，德拉科居然感到忐忑，那是他之前从未有过的心情。一想到如果波特想要看的故事被退回来，他绝对会灰心丧气的。  
很快回复就回来了，很显然那家杂志社慧眼识珠，心直口快地答应会尽快刊登第一篇。若反响很好，那么会正式签约。德拉科那天捏着回信，叫住走过的管家。  
“如果可以的话，我想去医院治疗我的腿。”

德拉科·马尔福：  
我看到新的故事了，让我自以为是地认为那就是为我而写的吧。谢谢你，马尔福。  
我依旧喜欢我之前所说的主人公和死对头。他们冥冥之中有一种联系，这种联系无比地吸引我。我自认为他们互相了解彼此，对方是不可或缺的存在，但他们由于命运不得不走上岔路。  
有时我很遗憾你没让他们在相遇时握住手，如果握住了手，他们很可能一起走向辉煌。  
他们让我感受到了情感的羁绊，虽然和现实不太相符，但我认为这发展成一种特殊的爱情无疑是伟大的。  
哦，你一定又要说我词不达意了。  
我不介意你写成什么样，但是我能期待他们能有一个美好的结局吗？  
哈利·波特

读这封信的时候，德拉科正在医院里。腿被做了手术，让他疼痛难当。他慢慢摩挲着信纸上凹凸不平的字迹，没有意识到嘴角已经在微微上扬。  
治疗不能一蹴而就，而复健的过程无疑是艰苦的。整个春天，德拉科是在医院里度过的。麻醉药不是水那样普通的东西，一旦没有了就是堪比发作时的痛苦。有那么几次，德拉科毫无防备地就被疼痛给攻击，写到一半的信纸被羽毛笔硬生生给割成两半。  
盛夏永远伴随着雨季。聆听着淅淅沥沥的雨声，德拉科的膝盖会泛起和心里一般的痒意。窗外的雨模糊了一切，但却悄然间将什么隐藏的东西给洗出了模糊的形状。他似乎有些迷失，又有些不明不白的事实在他心中浮出水面。这个夏日没有给德拉科带来任何灼热感，一切都因为波特的信而变得柔和。  
秋冬让德拉科频繁地想到波特，他想兴许是由于他们度过了去年的这两个季节。这倒让德拉科开始缅怀旧事起来，他自己都为此感到奇怪了。他发觉自己越来越写不出以往那种恶意的文字了，时光总是会让人变化的，他这么对自己说道。  
当波特完全占据德拉科每天的大部分时光后，他非常理解地接受了这个事实。他搜索了半天词汇文库，除了将波特形容成一束淡淡的光芒以外，没有其他更合适的词汇了。形容一件事物，从来不看形容词是否烂大街，而是看是否完美贴合。  
要说他是春天的微光能唤醒沉睡的种子也好；是夏日混合着灼浪的暖光能驱逐一切阴冷也好；抑或是将他比喻成油灯散发出的亮黄色的光，照亮一角黑暗；又能说他是夜空的星光，在深邃的苍蓝色中指引迷途者的方向；哦，还能说是日出时的光芒，从天边的一点猛然跃起、扩散，带来朝圣般的神圣。  
德拉科这么不断地想着，羊皮纸已经被写得满满当当。  
他发表了一篇无前后文的散文，意识流搭配着大量比喻，文中充满了美妙的自创词汇，充盈着巨大的人性。它如同一支口味微苦的药剂缓和着人沸腾的心灵血液，如同一股清凉温柔的溪流浇灌着人灼热的灵魂土壤。德拉科·马尔福的作品首次让人看到了别的东西，那是潜移默化的蜕变和脱胎换骨。  
人能读到汹涌澎湃的复杂情感。作者既用到华丽的辞藻，又用到生僻的字眼，读来却四海潮生。仿佛璀璨的光芒霎时射入无底的黑暗，瞬间炸开纷繁的星辰。它们熠熠生辉地不断地照亮更远的黑暗。于是更多未曾显山露水的情感遍地盛开。  
如此的五味杂陈，已不是一个词语就能概括的。悲欢离合，若有若无的渴望和爱意。这篇文就犹如对立统一的矛盾体。  
文章发表不到一天便有人登门拜访，“马尔福先生，是什么能让您写出如此……的作品呢？”他们紧张地等待着回答。  
“我想是因为一个自以为是的人。”金发作家柔和了脸部线条，用带着怀念的语气说道。他拆开刚刚才送到的信看起来，采访者还眼巴巴地看着他等待下文。  
德拉科·马尔福：  
展信安好。  
这封信可以当做是唠叨，或者“圣人波特”的坦白。  
马尔福，你无疑是我见过的最有个性的作家。你并非满腔热血地甘居平庸之人。相反，你作品中的阴郁风格使你注定和他人不同。如此的你本不会和我有任何交集，所以我想我们的相遇也是命运使然吧。  
谢谢你这段日子一直坚持创作那个故事——我相信你一定没有拖稿。我看得出还有几章就要完结了，我无比期待正在创作的结局。  
说来可笑，我居然在死对头身上看见了你的影子。  
我想，我爱这个角色，而我的爱带着深情和殷切，亦带着残忍和鄙薄。他若永远受人簇拥，高扬头颅，我便会在人群中为他欢呼；他若身陷泥淖，万劫不复，我也会跟着那些冷漠的人一起流下虚假的眼泪。他沐浴在身世的宠幸中，坚守高贵和骄傲。他在命运中颠沛流离，发自肺腑的情感都被人视作荒唐可笑。  
但我终究不是冷漠至极之人，所以我渴望他能得到救赎。在我看来他爱着主角，所以我上次脑袋一热请你给他们写个完美的结局。你尽管可以将它看作我的一厢情愿。  
整整一年过去了，我仅仅通过一本杂志也能看出你的改变。嘿，我们来验证一下你的成长如何，德拉科？  
我就问个问题来验证吧。  
无论我做什么事，我都会想起你，甚至想象你就在我的身边。我越来越想见到你，那么这种心情，可以称作什么呢？  
……

哈利·波特

德拉科看着信封上终于出现的寄信地址，惊得差点直接把信封扯成两半。他大声喊着管家的名字，就这么冲出了房间。  
现在的他只需要一张船票。  
他也越来越想见到波特。  
那种殷切的期待，就像故事里的主人公在冥冥之中对衔着入学通知书的猫头鹰的期盼一般，就像他——德拉科·马尔福——对爱情的真谛的渴望一样，如此强烈。

[Final Part]  
就如德拉科以前所说的，哈利在有的方面就如同一个关心一切琐事的女子——而这被现在的我们称作“会留意生活的人”。他不厌其烦地给德拉科讲述故乡的趣事，大到好友结婚，小到田地里的庄稼开了花。  
他会经常问问德拉科的身体状况，或者创作是否还顺利。德拉科至今学不会那种温柔的风格，若他要回信，总会是那么简洁干练，偶尔带着疑似威胁恐吓或是讽刺挖苦的成分。  
哈利喜欢自然。一年中的四季，德拉科都会收到哈利自己画的卡片，全部有关故乡的风景。有时是现成的明信片，甚至会夹带着几片干掉的花瓣。思绪只需要微微飘开一丝，德拉科便会在脑海中为自己呈现出一片他从未到过的美丽土地。  
而时隔一年，他终于来到这个海岛上。小镇的房屋多是暖心的褐色，阳台栏杆上爬着开花的藤蔓。阳光慵懒地照射下来，跳舞的粉尘折射出醉人的光晕。顺着石板路跑啊跑，就可以达到镇外的田野中。那里有海鸟盘旋，马儿慢慢行走，后面拖着装满稻草的车。  
他跳上路过的稻草车，那是一种慢时光的颠簸。他一路在两侧的麦田中寻找那个身影。  
从车上跳下来时，德拉科看见哈利正和朋友从田间小道中走出。他身边的男子女子无疑是恋人，或者是夫妻。他们笑着和哈利告别，女子清脆的笑声被海风送到德拉科耳畔，他的鼻翼嗅到了夹杂着海洋的微咸的悸动。  
德拉科手中的纸被吹开了去，悠悠落进一边的池塘里。一张是哈利的信，一张是德拉科编写的结局。前者确切来说那是哈利偷偷从德拉科的纸篓里捡来的纸，上面只抄了一首诗，却是哈利·波特对心上人全部晦涩难懂但饱含深情的真挚表白。  
当初哈利捡回那张纸的时候，上面已经被某个纠结不已的作家写上了问题。  
爱情为何物？ 

现在，哈利用一首诗给予回答。

是将你带到我身边的树皮  
是你麻木双唇上的盐  
是每一样食物的芳香和精华  
是受惊的清晨和絮叨的黄昏  
是一座无畏的岛屿 逃离大海  
是你寻获并慢慢展露给我的一切  
是你孤独的明确边界  
（*选自妮娜·乔治的《小小巴黎书店》）

哈利注意到那张纸后惊呼一声，冲去把纸页捞起来，但上面用墨水写的字已经残缺不全了。哈利艰难地辨别了一番，直觉告诉他那纸上所写的一切就是他等待了许久的结局。  
“我的结局没了。”哈利哭丧着脸痛心疾首地说。  
“别傻了，波特。”德拉科觉得额角的青筋突突跳了一下，“我给他们写了一个我心目中的最适合的结局。”  
哈利听后怔了怔，发自肺腑地笑了，“谢谢你，德拉科。”  
他定定地站在原地，双手有些局促地捏着湿透的纸页，明显有什么难以启齿之事要说。最后他终于嗫嚅地问出心声，“那我们……是不是也要一个结果？”  
德拉科失笑道：“波特，我猜你一直离开是为了鉴定对我的感情。”  
哈利红了脸，他退也不是进也不是。当时他确实是被父母叫回来结婚的，他却义正言辞地拒绝了。在海岛上处理家事的那段日子里，他发现德拉科·马尔福已经悄然进入自己的世界。时光流转，但它冲不走哈利有关那位作家的任何回忆，反而在哈利的心间播种、浇灌，使其绽放出一片繁花。  
离开德拉科后的春天，海岛的田野中弥漫着河流的香气，漫山的田地中尽是勤劳的人们。有如丝的空气，广阔的苍穹，彩色的野花，而南方是一片鲜活的蓝。于是他想到德拉科的眼睛。  
望着那片摄人心魂的美丽颜色，哈利忍不住拿出纸笔。信纸折了一张又一张，他惊讶地发现自己有太多太多的事想和德拉科分享。如此的小心思让他又惊又喜，他决定在处理完家里要事后，先留在家乡一阵子，试着自己去验证那份破土而出的感情。  
离开德拉科后的夏季，海岛又是另一番模样。白天的阳光不免有些灼热，但却是金白色的细腻沙滩和绿油油的椰子树的最爱。浅蓝色的夏末黄昏中，兴许有流浪人走在广阔的沙滩上，在浪花和海风的低吟中演奏无人聆听的手风琴曲。  
很快哈利拿到了刊登魔法故事的报刊，他将鼻尖贴在淡灰色的纸张上，仿佛闻到羊皮纸和羽毛笔的香气。字里行间充斥着作者美妙的想法，但哈利却幻想对方是否和自己是一样的孤独。  
离开德拉科后的秋天，海岛上古老的果园散发着甘甜的香气，夹杂着盐粒的味道。秋风会将少女的草帽连同落叶一同吹向未知的方向。于是他对着海平面望眼欲穿，手里是被吹得哗啦啦响的杂志。心间的怯弱和渴望像是生机勃勃的野花，生芽、开花、枯萎。然后再次长出一片新绿。  
离开德拉科后的冬季，海岛上没有雪花。湿润的空气中弥漫着热气腾腾的水果茶和咖啡以及啤酒的香气，人们或许会围上一条围巾，孩子们坐在窗户边仰望澄澈的夜空，幻想远方国度白雪皑皑的冬日场景。于是他也和孩子们一起托着腮，思念远方的他。  
起初他认为自己只是爱着德拉科笔下的故事，后来他不禁将自己代入其中，想象着他是魔法界的救世主；想象着他如同逃出牢笼的鸟儿，飞入霍格沃兹的大门；想象着他遇见生命中的挚友和命中注定的死对头，在飞舞的羊皮纸和羽毛笔中挥舞魔杖。  
在他看出死对头和德拉科有几分灵魂上的相似之处后，他情不自禁将两人对号入座。他们会在黒湖上空骑着同一把扫帚飞过缓慢流逝的时光，沉迷于每天故意摆给他人看的唇枪舌战中。哈利希望他们就算终会走入歧路，也会在交错的红绿色魔咒中紧紧握着彼此的手——最后重新以相同的身份并肩站在一起看向没有以身份隔阂的世界。  
他有自知之明，清楚地知道自己无法做到讳莫如深。他耍孩子般的把戏，写信不填地址，却又期待发生什么，直到那个人的名字填满心脏，没有任何缝隙。  
一切都是明知故问。  
光影又调皮地钻进波特眼中的湖泊里了。德拉科走上前一步，因为动作过大他甚至踩到了哈利的脚。他攥紧哈利的手腕，急急地去吻哈利的唇。尽管只是止于唇的亲吻，但他细细地研磨了每一寸让他想念得无法自拔的柔软。  
他松开哈利的唇，后退一步。若说上一次还有着忐忑不安，这一次他只剩有恃无恐。他的眼中依旧闪烁着孩子般的试探，询问的语气却比上次要笃定许多。  
“这一次，还是性骚扰吗？”  
哈利弯起眉眼，他虔诚地回吻。  
“不，我想这就是爱情。”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读完这篇文，重新读起来这篇文真的和一开始的设想有不少出入。不知道想表达的思想能否被各位领会，标题和内容的联系很直接，哈利就是德拉科的那抹光芒，将他拉出黑暗，教会他如何去爱。


End file.
